Ian Hawke
Ian Hawke is the main antagonist of the first two Alvin and the Chipmunks movies, and the tertiary antagonist turned anti hero in Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked. Biography Beginnings Since college, Ian was Dave's roommate. However, he is no longer roommates with him, but is instead his best friend" (but not a true one). This eventually led to Dave and Ian's bitter rivalry, thus breaking their friendship. However, in the third film, he starts off as Dave's rival, and later reforms and somehow becomes friends again with Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes. ''Alvin and the Chipmunks Opening In the first film, 43 years, Ian is visited by Dave, who presents a song he wants produced to Ian. However, he refuses and bluntly tells Dave that he thinks it is bad and he hated it. He proceeds to tell Dave that he should quit writing music that he thinks no one will ever sing or give attention to. Middle Once again, Dave visits Ian to present to him Alvin and the Chipmunks in order to convince him that they would be JETT Records' next big hit. Unfortunately, the audition goes horribly as the nervous trio refuse to sing because of intense stage fright. He is unknown until the end of the film. End Later on, in his house, Ian hears a door bell and thinks it is just kids. It happens upon the Chipmunks who sing Ian "The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late)" and greatly impress him and make him realize that Dave was right. He welcomes them into JETT Records and later calls Dave in the supermarket, calling him his favorite songwriter and to tell him of the song's success and also informing him of the video that got 10,000,000 hits on YouTube. Later, at a Christmas concert, Ian tries to convince Dave to let him work with the Chipmunks. However, Dave quickly realizes that Ian would only exploit the Chipmunks and refuses, as well as pretending not to hear his proposition. This angers Ian and he warns Dave not to go against him, further claiming that he never loses. He later tries to manipulate the Chipmunks by telling them that Dave is holding them back and that he could be making them 20,000,000 dollars a day and that Dave doesn't view them in a positive light. At Dave's house, a misunderstanding occurs and a heartbroken group of Chipmunks contact Ian to see if they can live with him. When the Chipmunks move in with Ian, life at first seems grand as they are given a plentiful amount of toys and activities. However, things begin to take a turn for the worse as Ian begins to overwork and exhaust them. Finally, at the concert in Los Angeles, Dave wants to visits the Chipmunks, but is flatly refused by Ian. Ian then further hurts the Chipmunks' feelings by claiming that Dave sent back tickets for their concert. Dave later attempts to sneak into the Chipmunks' performance, but he is blocked by security guards. Claire, however, sneaks Dave in by pretending that he is a journalist for a local magazine and giving him a press pass. When Dave enters the theater and calls out their names, the overjoyed group of Chipmunks quickly realize that Ian had lied to them and proceed to ruin the show and cause significant amounts of chaos. Despite their efforts, Ian manages to once again capture the Chipmunks and quickly whisks them away in a cat cage. However, they easily escape and trick Ian with their doll doppelgangers. As Ian is chauffeured away toward the airport, Ian discovers the dolls and proceeds to yell in defeat. In a post-credits scene, it is revealed that the Chipmunks' escape cost Ian the world tour, as well as his career and fortune. So he tries to get three squirrels to sing, but, of course, fails. Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel Middle In the second film, Ian is 45 year old, depicted as a shadow of his former self: Jobless, as well as broke. It seems that he is such a poor state that he even eats a piece of muffin that had been in the garbage and a rat had gotten hold of. However, Ian ends up as the adoptive father, caregiver, and manager of the Chipettes. But he only adopted them to get revenge on the Chipmunks and he kept this a secret and didn't tell the Chipettes. The two bands later met up at school, but Alvin and Brittany were the only ones that ended up distrusting each other (until Alvin saves her and her sisters from Ian). Throughout the film, Ian manipulated the Chipettes into believing the Chipmunks were evil and that Alvin literally spat on him. Despite this, he still wanted only the "B-girl" (Brittany) as a star and didn't allow Jeanette and Eleanor on Brittany's way. Turning on Ian, Brittany crosses her arms and refuses to perform without Jeanette and Eleanor as they are a family and proceeds to jump off of Ian's hand and lock hands with her sisters. End Ian nonchalantly accepts this and then asks if they like barbecues with a fake smile, earning confused looks from the Chipettes. Suddenly, Ian roughly grabs them by their tails, hurting them, and leaves them dangling. Ian then threatens to cook them in a barbecue restaurant if they don't do as he says. Terrified, the Chipettes are forced to follow Ian's orders. Once again, Ian loses his fortune after the Chipettes escape just as the Chipmunks did in the first film. He is last seen defeated when he got hit by Alvin's motorcycle. At the end, Ian is arrested after the Chippettes are rescued by Alvin. Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Beginning In the third film, with 47 years, Ian is now working as an employee on the cruise ship, dressed up as a pelican. He tries to crack the Chipmunks and Chipettes' relationship with Dave and ruin his life. Middle However, he, in a way, does re-kindle his relationship with Alvin and his brothers, along with Dave and the Chipettes by helping Dave rescue his children. End At the end of the film, when the Chipmunks and Chipettes perform at the International Music Awards, Dave and a fully redeemed Ian work together with them to keep them famous and happy, becoming friends again. Also thanks to Zoe, Ian finally gets his fame and wealth back. Personality Ian was always quite an arrogant and unpleasant individual. However, he was also not quite bad enough to be considered a true villain; but this changed when Alvin and the Chipmunks started to become popular in the first film and his greed began to shine through, quickly revealing him for the control freak he truly was. Ian was a heartless bully, a shameless glory-hound, and above all else, a man who would go to any lengths to get what he desired — caring very little for anyone else (he is also, arguably, a parody of the music industry itself, treating his "stars" badly and using them to boost his own career). By ''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, Ian's personality had darkened considerably and while he still managed to convince the Chipettes that he was a "good" guy and that the Chipmunks are evil (and that Alvin had literally spat on him, which definitely was not true), he was much quicker to reveal his true colors — being obsessed with regaining power and being openly abusive towards the girls, at the end of the sequel, it is hinted that Ian has gone slightly insane as he desperately tries to cling to fame, even when being booed off the stage by his once adoring public. Appearance Coming soon! Powers and Abilities Ian doesn't possess any superhuman or mystical powers, being an ordinary human — however, he was once a rather successful and rich businessman with great power, which he lost because of his own bullying nature: By the Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel, Ian had been reduced to a pathetic excuse for a human being so devoid of power he was literally forced to wrestle with rats for food, though he was still good at manipulation (though he was considerably more skilled at it in the first film, his bitterness in the sequel, making him a much more obvious villain). In the third film, Ian's personality hasn't changed. However, in the end, he somewhat restores his friendship with Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes and isn't as evil and sneaky. Trivia *Ian is believed to be the live-action film version of "Uncle" Harry. *Ian serves as the Big Bad in the film series. He was promoted as the main antagonist in the third film, but this was a misinformation campaign to hide the true main villain. *Ian is similar to Mr. Waternoose: Both are child abusers, both are the owners of their own businesses, both become protagonists and at the end, cruel antagonists. He was able to change near the end of the third film but Mr. Waternoose didn't. Gallery Ian Hawke.jpg|Ian Hawke IAN.jpg|Ian rejects Dave's latest song Ian Hawke AatC.png|Ian speaking to Alvin Iann.png|Ian answering the door Z.png|Ian telling Dave to make clothes for the chipmunks Ian offering the Chipmunks milkshakes.png|Ian offering the Chipmunks sugar-filled milkshakes to keep them up Ian Hawke NOOOOO.png|Ian's defeat Ian Hawke.png|'Ian' revealing himself to Dave in Alvin & the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked ImagesWEG9POBW.jpg|'Ian' convincing Zoe to help up Dave ImagesUA3VWXTU.jpg|Dave and a fully redeemed Ian watching the Chipmunks and Chipettes at the International Music Awards. Ian therefore finally has his career and wealth back.'''' Ian at Christmas Day.jpg|Ian arriving the Sevilles for the first time on Christmas Ian in Santa hat.jpg|Ian in Santa hat Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Master Manipulator Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Trickster Category:Weaklings Category:Con Artists Category:Big Bads Category:Master of Hero Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Evil Genius Category:Mastermind Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Abusers Category:Rivals Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Outcast Category:Non-Action Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Successful Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Anti Heroes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedic Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Recurring villain Category:Nemesis Category:Psychopath